Reencuentro Inesperado
by JesMEs
Summary: Miku y Luka eran unas grandes amigas, hasta que por cuestiones de trabajo, los padres de la peli-rosa se vieron forzados a dejar la ciudad en la que vivían. Desde entonces han pasado diez años y la chica peli-azul aún sigue recordando a su querida amiga. ADVERTENCIA: MikuxLuka
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _-Entonces… esto no es un adiós…_

 _-… Si no un hasta pronto…_

 _Decíamos mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuestros ojos, abrazándonos la una a la otra, no queriendo separarnos por nada del mundo…_

Despertó, fue un sueño, otra vez, últimamente soñaba con eso muy a menudo, se preguntaba la razón por la que diariamente aparecía en su mente esa chica peli-rosa, será porque, ¿realmente la extrañaba tanto? Habían pasado ya 10 años, a pesar de que cuando la separaron de su mejor amiga tenía una edad muy corta, seguía recordando a detalle cada parte de su cuerpo y cada facción de su cara.

-¿En dónde estás?- pensó la chica mientras miraba al techo aún recostada en su cama -Rayos, tengo trabajo- dicho esto se levantó a lavarse la cara, vestirse y desayunar para comenzar con las labores, era miércoles, no era tan malo, ya casi llegaba el fin de semana.

Salió de su casa mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera celeste dirigiéndose a la estación del metro, realmente era agotador tener que ir entre tanta gente en una fresca mañana, aunque ya eran la 9:00 a.m. para ella era muy temprano.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, el hospital, era la gerente de ese lugar, una razón más para empezar a odiar su día. Llegó a trabajar ahí por influencia de sus padres con otras personas, ellos querían que tuviera un buen trabajo, ella odiaba ese trabajo, su sueño era otro pero por oposición de sus padres no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo que ella realmente quería hacer con su vida.

- _No importa, hay que ser positivos-_ pensó mientras respiraba profundamente, acto seguido entró en las instalaciones del edificio- _este será un largo día._

* * *

Ok, muy corto lo sé, pero a veces no tengo imaginación ni para un renglón, espero que sea de agrado y le den, aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad a este intento de historia. :v

Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

-Buenos días señorita Hatsune- dijo amablemente una estudiante de enfermería en cuanto vio a pasar a la joven peli-azul.

-Buenos días- respondió sin mucho ánimo dirigiéndose a su oficina y pasando casi por alto a la muchacha que la había saludado, al parecer ya empezaban a llegar los novatos, pero no pensó demasiado en ello, ni siquiera le importó en lo más mínimo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba confundida y se hacía cientos de preguntas, que, lamentablemente, no tenían respuesta, ¿dónde estará?, ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿se acordará de mí?, ¿volveré a verla algún día?

Mientras tanto la joven estudiante veía como se alejaba su superior, no la perdió de vista hasta que ésta entró a su oficina. Había decidido seguirla, pero todos los presentes la verían raro, así que decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí. El único que pudo notar sus verdaderas intenciones fue su hermano, pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió observando a su alrededor, mientras comenzaban a avanzar escuchando las indicaciones del docente que los acompañaba.

Por otro lado, Miku se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles, estaba todo tan tranquilo, por fin había conseguido distraerse, aunque sea por un momento, de sus pensamientos, con todo el trabajo que tenía, no le daba mucho tiempo hacer otras cosas.

Después de un buen rato, en medio de la tranquilidad en la que estaba sumergida, vino una gran duda a su cabeza, ¿cómo es que esa estudiante conocía su nombre? Para empezar, ellos no llevaban ahí más de dos semanas y ella era muy reservada como para hablar con otras personas, es más, la mayoría de los empleados ni siquiera se sabían su apellido, entonces, ¿por qué ella sí?

- _De seguro conoce a alguien aquí, si, debe ser eso. -_ Empezaba a inquietarse y a ponerse nerviosa, así que decidió levantarse a caminar dentro de su oficina mientras tarareaba una canción. Estuvo así por un buen rato, pero no había funcionado, nunca le había pasado algo como eso, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía qué hacer, su última opción era salir a tomar algo a la cafetería del hospital, tendría que dejar su trabajo para más tarde, aunque no quisiera.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa, ya estaba un poco más relajada, comenzó a revisar su celular mientras ingería su bebida caliente.

-Hola, que coincidencia, nos volvemos a cruzar. – Miku se sobresaltó, a tal punto de casi escupir su café al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

* * *

 _Ok, ya no se me ocurrió que otra cosa poner así que hasta ahí lo dejo, espero tener mejores ideas en el siguiente capitulo, bueno... creo que ya es todo de mi aprte, nos leemos después._


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO II**

-Hola, que coincidencia, nos volvemos a cruzar. - Miku se sobresaltó, a tal punto de casi escupir su café al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

Volteó lentamente, estaba nerviosa, esa voz se escuchaba un poco rara y terrorífica, la verdad es era muy sombría. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la persona a la que le pertenecía la voz se tranquilizó un poco.

-Oh, sólo eres tú, disculpa, toma asiento, si quieres. - preguntó con un tono amable mientras la otra chica rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba del otro lado. -Y bueno… ¿tú eres la chica que me saludó en la mañana?

-Así es, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, estudiante de enfermería, mucho gusto. -dijo mientras extendía su mano con la intención de saludar a la peli-azul.

-El gusto es mío, yo me llamo Miku Hatsune, gerente de este hospital. -respondió devolviendo el gesto de la chica.

-Lo sé… -dijo poniendo una extraña sonrisa.

- _Que… hay algo raro con ella, su aura no es normal, además, esa sonrisa espantaría a cualquiera._ – pensó, Miku, como era de esperarse se puso nerviosa otra vez, la mano de su acompañante estaba muy fría, su cara era pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos a un tamaño fuera de lo normal, por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de un zombie, pero era ridículo, eso sólo pasaba en las películas de terror que ya ni siquiera dan miedo, seguramente tanto estudio la ha de haber puesto así. -Oye…- habló una vez se soltaron.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-Claro, adelante. –

\- ¿Eres un zombie? ¡Digo! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – vaya, tantos nervios la habían vuelto loca, comenzó a sudar un poco y a reír nerviosamente ante su estúpida pregunta del principio.

\- Jajaja, eres muy graciosa, no, no soy un zombie, y bueno, conozco tu nombre porque-

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ayuda! – el grito de una enfermera interrumpió a la pequeña rubia.

-Oh no, algo pasó. – dijo Miku mientras salía corriendo con Rin detrás de ella. Como gerente tenía que supervisar todo tipo de casos, fuese cual fuese.

\- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! -dijo al momento de llegar, había una multitud enorme que no la dejaban ver. -Permiso voy a pasar, soy la gerente. – fue empujando a la gente hasta llegar al centro de atención. – _Mierda… -_ pensó.

\- ¡Maldición, necesito ver al doctor! ¡No tengo tanto tiempo, pedazo de mierda! – gritó muy enojado un chico, tenía agarrada del cuello a la enfermera que había gritado antes, al parecer la había golpeado, ya que tenía un moretón en su mejilla.

\- ¡Hey tú, suéltala! ¡Seguridad! – se dirigió Miku al muchacho y luego a los oficiales que ya venían en camino.

\- ¡Suéltenme malditos estúpidos! – el muchacho forcejeó ante el agarre de los oficiales, mientras que en el acto dejó caer su gorra, dejando ver su cabello color rosa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Miku a la enfermera mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si, gracias. – respondió levantándose con la ayuda de ella y otros compañeros que se la llevaban a tratar el golpe.

\- Está bien, tengo que irme. – sin más, se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina en donde ya debería estar ese chico problemático, pero antes, levantó del suelo la gorra que había dejado caer antes.

* * *

Ni crean que acabo de escribirlo, naaa. Bueno, creo que estaré subiendo un capitulo cada martes, creo porque no les aseguro nada, cada vez que hago planes siempre terminan arruinándose de una u otra forma. La semana que viene no subiré capitulo porque voy a salir con mi familia :v será hasta la próxima. En fin, espero que les esté gustando la historia, se me ocurrió de momento y decidí escribirla sólo porque sí.

Eso es todo de mi parte, nos leemos después.


End file.
